


Spin the truncheon.

by Claire07



Series: Game Night [4]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Serena needs new bras so organises and Ann Summers Party.





	1. Spin the truncheon.

Serena is in need of some new underwear as she is dating a very sexy new girlfriend that she is trying too hard really to impress. Chenelle is mid 50’s, a red head and is boring as fuck, Bernie tells her so every time she sees her on the ward and in all fairness so does Sian and she hasn’t met her yet.   
Bernie is jealous, jealous because since she has come back from Kiev Serena is not having a bar of her apologies or excuses, and that is really what they are, excuses. 

She has a friend that does Anne Summers parties and arranges one, hoping that she can sample a few of the range before buying as she hates trying underwear on in the shops, everyone can see what you are planning to buy and for what reasons you are most probably buying them in the first place.  
Bev, Serena’s friend tells her that she will do a party this weekend if she is free and thankfully she is.   
Serena invites all the ladies from AAU including Bernie who promises that she will go provided that no emergency comes in, to which Serena agrees with a pouty face. She also also invites Sian, Sammie, Kate and Hannah, who are all her old uni mates. The one person she doesn’t invite is Chenelle as they had an argument last night over the fact that Serena had to work late and again missed their date night; also that Jason called her a woodpecker, with no understanding why he gives everyone a bird title and “a woodpecker isn’t very flattering!” She rants. Bernie when she found out laughed and told her to tell Chenelle that work has to be priority when someone needs her help of the best vascular surgeon in the country.

So Saturday night has arrived and so have all of the ladies except Bernie who has chickened out, she sitting in her flat hiding; brooding over the woman that she has lost. Serena tells Bev to set up, “I will be back after getting Bernie who is completely doing her nut in and promised to be here.” Sian gives her a look of disgust, not because of what Bernie did, run away because she was scared; but because she knows Serena is playing mind games with her and tells her to put Bernie out of her misery and her ears as she is sick of hearing Serena moan after Bernie every night. “You never talk about Chenelle like she is the best thing since my new breast implants, just Bernie.” With keys in her hand she goes to drag Bernie kicking and screaming out of her flat.

Serena knocks on the door, no answer, bangs on the door so hard the from of her flat shakes but Bernie still doesn’t answer so Serena gets out her spare key and lets herself in. She finds Bernie sitting on the floor with a glass of whiskey and tears in her eyes, “come on, this is just what you need.” Serena says yanking her up and pushing her towards the door, slippers and all, not letting her stop to change her shoes just incase she does another runner back to Kiev. They head back to Serena’s in silence.

When they get back and everyone has a drink, Bev starts 1st game of the night. It was to dress Serena in a bra and knickers using black bin bags and sticky tape. They all set to task, Sian placing Bernie right in front of Serena, making her hold the bag where it needs taping, strategically usually on some erogenous zone of Serena’s, Bernie apologising each time and Serena telling her she doesn’t mind wile intently watching her, which makes Bernie flush each time. Serena bumps her arse in Bernie’s face, declaring it an accident saying Sian tickled her, Sian did, knowing her friend so well what would happen, Serena telling her to behave under her breath and Sian giving her a wink.

The second game is where they have to team up in groups of 2 and complete the next task. Bondage with a bin liner. Sian again playing matchmaker because she knows what her friend wants to play this with Bernie, Bernie tries to sit out saying there is an odd number until Bev said she will be the person tied up for the one left over (Donna). Bernie does as she is threatened, this is Sian after all, she threatens to snog her all the way to the bedroom if she didn’t play. Serena is furious and drags Bernie to the other side of the front room away from said friend, who she knows would really do it, just to prove a point.   
Serena neatly with scissors cuts strips off the bag and starts to tie Bernie up, hands bound behind her back, the next strip is at Bernie’s elbows. “Someone has done this before Ms Campbell.” Bernie whispers just loud enough for her to hear, “well one does like to fuck someone who is helpless to do anything about it.” Bernie gulps and nods, Serena smirking to herself.  
The third strip is to Bernie’s ankles, fourth to her knees and the fifth to her mouth, which she places a peck on afterwards with that innocent smile she has. The last one Serena stands nose to nose, looking in her eyes until the bin bag blindfold goes on, when it is fastened, she slowly rakes her hands over Bernie’s body, listening to the breaths she takes, making sure she squeezes hard on her breast too. Bernie is on fire, she can feel Serena’s breaths on her cheek, feel every movement of her hands, her legs nearly buckle when she squeezes her breast, its a good job she is close to the wall so she can lean on it.   
Bev shouts and jumps around assessing and marking peoples efforts declaring Sian and Serena joint winners. Bernie tries in vain to get the bonds off herself, Serena again presses her body to Bernie’s and takes them off one by one, eyes first, then she goes to the back, turning Bernie slightly so no one can see what she is doing, she flattens Bernie’s hands and presses her core to them while undoing the elbows and mouth, the wrist lastly before coming round the front, but before she could move as soon as she undoes Bernie’s wrists Bernie presses her back to the wall harder and strokes up and down, Serena having to hols onto Bernie’s hips while she did it. Nearly coming, she squeezes out from behind Bernie, moves back around to Bernie’s front not making eye contact as she undoes the ones on Bernie’s legs, her face at the right being of Bernie’s core but she doesn’t touch it.

Drinks and snacks are given out, giving them a chance to look at the newest collection of underwear and toys. Serena declaring loudly that its a shame they no longer do strap ons! Bernie nearly spitting her drink across the thick creamy carpet in amazement of her dream woman, the woman she lusts after everyday and visualises her in a strap on or being the receiver of one. Sian tells her not to worry as she has plenty that she does not use anymore, she will drop them off later, with a wink to Bernie who runs off and escapes to the bathroom.   
Serena sees her go and leaves her to it, asking Bev about a particular set that she likes. Bev says she has one more game to play but Serena held her off so she could go in search for Bernie again. She finds her sitting up the corner of her large bathroom, Bernie cursing to herself that she didn’t lock the door. Serena sits on the toilet and apologises for making her come to the Ann Summers party, offering to give her a lift home if she really wants to go or call a taxi. Bernie shakes her head, I will go after its all done, I think Sian will follow me otherwise and its a true statement. Serena cautiously offers “I mean if you want to, but you don’t have to, I would like if you could stay the night, I she plan to have another drink you see.” Bernie agrees as getting a taxi late on a Saturday night is murder unless you are in the centre of town. Bernie now feeling more comfortable back being friends she gets up and holds out her hand for Serena to take, she does, as soon as Serena stands Bernie lets go, she is about to walk out of the bathroom when Serena calls her back, they have a silent moment before Bev shouts them both to come downstairs.

As soon as they walk back onto Serena’s front room, Sian gives them a questioning look, Serena shakes her head and this one and only time Sian lets it drop. They are to play spin the dildo, but Serena has a better idea as the dildo doesn’t look big enough, she goes into her coat closet and pulls out Robbie’s old truncheon, declaring to all she has never used it like that! And mutters to Bernie “not that I haven’t thought about it,” Bernie looking at her as if she grew 3 heads and a lizard tongue. “WHAT?????” Serena says a little too loudly as everyone turns to look at her, Serena now going beetroot red and Bernie telling her so.  
So the aim of the game is to all move around, everyone shuffles places, Bernie is now stuck between Sian and Donna. Serena is between Hannah and Sammie, wishing she never invited Sammie as all she has done all night is moan.  
“So ladies the aim of the game is to select a card and to carry out the instructions. If you have to do something to someone else you have to spin the truncheon and do it to the person facing the handle. All clear?” Everyone nods, Sammie moans more and goes to get another drink saying she will sit this one out.   
Donna picks the first card and reads it out ‘when did you first have sex?’ It was a truth card, she thought long and hard “I was 17, and it was with my boyfriend at the time who liked to do all sorts of strange things.” They all clapped politely and Donna held her face in her hands.   
Hannah was next, it was a dare. ‘Show off your bra’. She quickly lifted her top to flash her bra then pulled her top down.   
Bernie was next, her card a truth one, asked her ‘where is the best place you have ever kissed or had sex with someone.’ Deciding to be brave but not looking at Serena she declared, “the hospital theatre, after a trying operation.” Serena whipped her head and looked at her in disbelief.  
Kate was next, she had a truth one but was happy about it. “Tell us a secret about that most people don’t know.” Serena reached over and touched her knee as she spoke. “I used to be a man, my final surgery is scheduled soon to take me from a man to a woman.” Everyone clapped and congratulated her for being confident to tell them all and wishing her luck for her final surgery.  
Sian was next, Serena held her breath, dreading what it could be. ‘tell a secret about a friend who is here tonight. Serena knew what she was about to say, she was going to kill her but Sian didn’t care at this precise moment. Sitting up straight, “my friend who is in a relationship with one infuriating strange woman who bores everyone to death, loves…….loves not fancies or any of that crap………loves someone in this room and needs to buck her ideas up and shag her from here until next week.” Serena is fuming, sitting on her fists fuming, Bernie gets up and leaves the room to get a drink, everyone looks around to see what she is talking about. Bernie comes back barely breathing but she is a lot better that Serena thought she would be knowing that statement was about them.  
Serena went next, hers was a dare. ‘What toy out of the collection would you like to try. Serena got up, walked over to the collection confidently and picked up a dildo that was rather large thrusting purple that has 2 tongue like things sticking up. “Ah, you like the rampant rabbit that can fuck you.” Bev declares and Serena nods “yeah I like the idea of a good fucking.” All while looking at Bernie who to say is looking like she will spontaneously combust at any moment would be quite accurate.  
So after another go around it once again became Bernies turn. She had a dare, you have to kiss someone that the dildo (truncheon in their case) points to.” Bernie places the handle on the floor and spins it sending it flying, landing the handle side at the gap where Sammie was sitting, Sammie quickly got up from the chair and was about to sit back down in her space when Sian declared that it should go back a person, meaning it would be Serena.   
Bev agreeing and told Bernie she had to kiss Serena.   
Bernie shuffled forwards on her knees and kissed Serena, Sian declaring it null and void because there were no tongues and that was never a proper kiss. “If you don’t I will!” She whispers to both of them, Serena is still angry from earlier and Bernie still scared of Sian, so as requested (demanded) they did a proper kiss, tongues and all. Both pulling apart flustered and Sian feeling rather smug with herself.

So the final game was over Serena told them all they can use her bedrooms to try the different pieces on that they like, Bev telling them that if they want to show the others then they could do a small show.   
Bernie took a piece that was a kind of sexy satin and lace nightie, she headed upstairs and found herself in Serena’s room as all of the others were taken. She tried it on and decided that she will buy it, planning on not showing anyone else until Serena walked in while she was looking herself again in the mirror. “Oh Bernie I am sorry I didn’t realise……..hmmmm……. ……..very nice I approve.” Serena heads back out to use the bathroom leaving Bernie speechless and getting changed back into her clothes rather quickly. Bev taking the money and tells her she can keep that one if she wishes, she does.  
Sammie orders some items from the catalogue as they don’t have the style in she is after and the colours.  
Kate orders a few bras after asking Serena to make sure they fit right as all of this is still so new to her, Serena telling her what she needs to look for when bra fitting.  
Donna orders a few toys and a new sexy Christmas outfit, wanting to surprise her new secret lover.  
Serena comes down and shows off her 3 piece set, red and black lace. Bra, knickers and body suspenders, with thigh high lace tights on. Everyone likes it, says she looks good but the one person she wants to hear from has gone mute. Bernie’s eyes have darkened, her mouth is tight and in a line, like she is biting her lips to stop whatever sound it is that wants to escape, her thighs are pressed tight together. Serena slowly does a full turn in front of Bernie, but Bernie’s hands have no self control, they reach out and trace the edge of Serena’s knickers then quickly draws them back to herself again cursing inwardly while Serena internally praises herself, she is winning, she is driving Bernie to distraction. When she heads upstairs to get changed she places a few items out on the bedside table, hoping they would come in handy for later. Serena sends off a text too, “Chenelle, sorry its not working out. Wish you all the luck in the future.” Then promptly switches her phone off and finishes getting dressed before heading downstairs confirming rather loudly to Bev that she will keep the set that she tried on along with a few more that she saw. In the end Serena ending up paying £10 for a bra, the rest were free thanks to those who brought, she never wants to know what Sian has got, but is sure she will find out when they get delivered. Never one to shy away from telling Serena what she has in her collection.

With that everyone leaves, Bernie washing up all of the glasses while Serena sees her friends out. Sian as always having a word “Serena, please just go in there and haul her upstairs and make her realise what she has missed out on for the last 4 months, show her what you have learned with that boring red head too!” Serena smiled, “what have you done Serena?” Sian growled “I sent a text to break it off, I am free and single,” Sian playfully slapped her cheek “good girl, but I have a feeling you’re not going to be single for long!” She waves Sian off neither confirming or denying what plans she has for Bernie and she definitely has plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Serena seduce Bernie?

Serena goes back inside to find Bernie clearing away the dishes, she watches from the alcove just before the doorway. Bernie can feel Serena’s eyes on her as she carries on tidying, until she needs to put the clean glasses back onto the shelf right where Serena is standing. Bernie, glasses in hand stands directly in front of Serena as she places them either side of her head, crowding her space like she did earlier. Serena slowly blows a breath to Bernie’s cheek, she flushes a deep red and her breath hitches, as she goes to move back Serena grabs her hips to keep her there but Bernie wiggles her way out, silently but with a smirk walks back into the kitchen, looks over her shoulder as she collects the next lot of glasses, she saunters back over to Serena doing exactly the same but this time pushes her body, pushing her back onto the shelves. 

This time Bernie doesn’t wiggle out of Serena’s tightened grip, this time she grabs hers too and then kisses Serena with everything she has, Serena gives as good as she gets. Bernie suddenly sees Chanelle running through her brain and backs off to the kitchen holding on for dear life to the counter top, apologising to Serena for her lack of self control.  
Serena goes over to her, turns Bernie and promises her its ok, she wants this. “We can’t Serena.” Bernie pleads, “You are with Chanelle and as much as I don’t like her, you do.” Serena chuckles, “I dumped her Bernie, yes I liked her but I never loved her, unlike you. I love you. I am free and single, well actually, am I?” Bernie took a few seconds to take in what Serena actually said, “You and Chanelle?” Serena shook her head “not anymore.” Bernie picked Serena by the back of her knees and kissed her, Serena wrapped her legs around Bernie’s waist, arms around her neck kissing her back, almost begging Serena asks, “bed, please.” 

Bernie carries Serena all the way upstairs, pressing her against every free wall, giving her an explanation exactly why Serena is no longer free and single once again, promising her that she will look after her, love her and protect her. Serena takes it all in, tells Bernie she forgives her, that she is sorry that she waited so long to tell her how she really feels and that she does not intend to look anywhere else for love as she has everything right there in front of her, in her arms. 

Now finally in the bedroom they quickly undress each other, Bernie sees what is laid out, 'it wasn’t there when I left the room earlier’ she thinks, she must of thought it out loud because Serena told her no they weren’t, she knew earlier exactly what she wanted to happen “now can we please get on with it major?” Bernie pushed Serena playfully onto the bed and grabbed the rather good sized strap on and was going to place it on herself when Serena snatched it. “Oh major, I have plans to show you just how sorry I am.” She strapped herself in and pulled Bernie to the bed, promptly getting between Bernie’s legs, waiting for permission, Bernie clearly giving it when she pulls Serena’s hips so the shaft sinks all the way in. 

Serena lies on top of her for a while with it deep inside of Bernie, they kiss, hands take charge of the others breasts, Bernie leaves a rather good mark on the tendons of Serena’s neck marking her territory as such, telling her so.   
Serena pulls back and gets herself into position, staring at Bernie lying on her bed with the dildo nearly all the way out, just the bulbous end in her folds. Serena toys with Bernie’s clit, just before she starts to thrust at a good speed and not too hard yet, she wanted to build Bernie up, so she could get several orgasms out of her, that was her plan anyway.   
Bernie pulled Serena up while she was well on her way to the third orgasm of the night, “I need to look in your eyes, I need to kiss you.” Serena without stopping pulls Bernie’s legs up to her shoulders and practically bends her in half, their eyes and lips meet. Bernie screams Serena’s name into the moon lit dark room, thrusting her hips to meet Serena’s thrust quickly followed by a fourth that left her completely spent and collapsed on the bed.

Serena took off the dildo and sat and watched as Bernie lay there exhausted, she needed to be taken care of now but she thought that Bernie was too far gone to do anything about it, so she sat at the other end of the bed with her legs out wide, thrusting the dildo she just used on Bernie in and out of herself while using her free hand to play with her own clit, she nearly was there when Bernie sat up, took the dildo and threw it in the floor, lay down between Serena’s legs pulling her up to sit on her face as her legs are still like jelly and couldn’t get hold her weight. Serena turns herself around to hold on tightly to the bed frame and lets herself be lowered onto Bernie’s waiting mouth.

Bernie likes to play with her, builds her up to pull back and brings her down. Serena is getting frustrated and tells her so, promises her that if she doesn’t make her cum soon she will finish herself off and Bernie will spend the night in the spare room with her room locked.  
Bernie obeys, but now making Serena cum by delving her tongue deep in Serena’s core while thumbing her clit, she doesn’t stop, she drinks the fluids all while she continues to bring Serena to her third and forth screaming orgasm, Serena still holding on tight, Bernie readjusts herself so her lips can get around the bulging nub. She sucks on it for dear life, hard and licking fast, placing 2 fingers deep in and out of Serena’s core and that is the last thing that Serena remembers, she wakes to find herself the right way on her bed, in the arms of the woman she loves.  
They stay that way until the morning.

Its mid morning, Serena stirs and heads downstairs to make coffee for them both, she laughs at the visions of them last night playing the games, foreplay if you like, teasing each other. Wondering how much longer before they would have sorted themselves out, if Sian hadn’t gotten herself involved, kicking them both up the arse. Thinking she must send her a bottle of champagne to say thank you.   
She then sees the truncheon, she picks it up and laughs at her pervious relationship with a man, Robbie. How pathetic he was and unimaginative in bed, how she always thought that he would handcuff her to the bed and fuck her with it, but no, never did. They always had sex in the missionary position, which while she liked it, especially with Bernie, she did have other ideas and wondered how Bernie would react if she told her. 

Serena delved in the coat cupboard and found a set of handcuffs on Robbie’s forgotten belt, along with keys. Kettle now boiled and coffee made, she headed back up to Bernie with the two coffees, the truncheon and the handcuffs on the tray; seeing if Bernie would comment, would share her inner thoughts and desires. She wakes Bernie with a kiss, that and the smell of the hot and stone coffee roused her enough to sit up, Serena placing the tray on her knees. Bernie’s eyes widens and then she smiles at Serena, remembering the comment she made earlier. Serena’s eyebrow raises to Bernie’s flushed complexion, Bernie silently removes the handcuffs and the truncheon from the tray to the space on the bed between them, then puts the 2 coffee’s on the bedside table, the tray tucked away as she slides down the bed, handing Serena the handcuffs and taking the truncheon under the sheets with her.


	3. The truncheon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Baggiebird as she asked so nicely xx

“Hands in them and around the bar of up there.” Serena complied at Bernie’s demand. That exactly what that was, her tone authoritative and strong, no longer shy and a blubbering mess. She got what she wanted, she got Serena. Bernie heard the final click of the handcuffs and swiftly pulled Serena down so she was stretched out, “shit” Serena moaned, Bernie lifted her head to make sure Serena was ok and she was. Bernie lifted Serena’s legs so her feet lay flat on the mattress, causing the sheet to tent over her, she pulled the sheet over Serena’s knees once again so she cannot see what Bernie is going to do to her, all she had to do was hold on and enjoy the ride. Bernie didn’t know if Serena had any lube, suspected she did but wanted to see if they could do without it. After all the dildo wasn’t much wider than the truncheon so she is sure that wouldn’t be a problem.  
Bernie lay the truncheon across Serena’s pelvis as she starts to massage her clit, needing Serena to be well lubricated. Serena moans and tries to move her hips, every time she does Bernie pulls back and waits, “Bernie please,” she begs, Bernie lifts the sheets and puts her ‘major face on.’ “You are my subordinate, YOU shall keep still and enjoy whatever I do to you.” Her face softens “but if I hurt or it is uncomfortable you must say and I will stop, this is for all your pleasure.” Serena nods emphatically and gets herself back into a comfortable position again, Bernie replaces the sheet and starts again.

This time she spreads the wetness over Serena’s folds and up to her clit, just while putting a small amount of pressure on her entrance Bernie uses her tongue to lap at her clit, Serena tenses again, Bernie waits and continues when she is satisfied that Serena wont cum. Serena turns her head and looks at the clock they have been like this for over an hour, she wants to tell Bernie this, that she needs to cum, she needs to be filled but also wants to see exactly what Bernie does. So she stays silent and relaxed until she cant no more. Bernie is knuckle deep and she is stretched, doesn’t know how many fingers she is being filled with but she likes it. She is warning Bernie that if she keeps on like that then she will cum, “Serena…….” She cant answer. “Serena……”. Serena nods but Bernie cant see. “SERENA ANSWER ME OTHERWISE I WILL STOP.” Bernie orders. Serena gathers all the strength to reply “yes……yes Major.” Bernie smirks, bites Serena’s inner thigh and tells her she can cum now. And boy does she cum, her legs and pelvis lifts and shake, her body arches and she screams into the bedroom, Bernie doesn’t stop her onslaught in fact she ramps it up making her cum for a 2nd and 3rd time until she lies boneless on the bed. 

Bernie doesn’t stop touching her, she is gathering the wetness and placing it over the ribbed handle of the truncheon, then through her folds which makes Serena stir from her post coital bliss to the sensation of something round, ribbed and wide going up and down the outside of her core. Her hips move of their own accord and Bernie know she is ready to go again so slowly enters her with it, turns it as she goes further in then back out, making a note of how far she goes, pushing that bit further until Serena pulls away. Bernie goes once more and asks Serena if that is ok or she can go more, “thats good Major really good, so nice.” Bernie places her hand at the folds on the truncheon and thrusts even and steady, Serena loves the feeling of being filled and tells Bernie so, Bernie keeps the thrusts going and going, feeling the strength of Serena’s inner muscles gripping the truncheon, making it difficult to thrust not just from Serena’s vice grip but the wetness has spread down to where her hand is gripping it.   
Bernie knows that Serena is tiring so she changes tactic, Bernie barely touches her clit when Serena screams her name and cums. The warm silky fluid coming out of her in spurts, covering Bernies chest and chin, letting it drip down her body, Bernie takes the truncheon out and comes from under the covers to show Serena what she did, she had the biggest smile on her face. Serena however was mortified, she never done or experienced that before. As she tried to get off the bed through embarrassment, Bernie held her down forcefully and kissed her, explaining that squirting is supposed to be the best experience someone can have sexually; after spending nearly half an hour convincing her through mumbled kisses, she did agree that she never felt like that before, but neither did any of her other orgasms that she has had with Bernie over the last 12 hours, she thinks the difference is Bernie and tells her so. Bernie confesses that she never has actually done it, squirted before. “You are the first person that I know that has actually done it. I was beginning to think it was a myth.” Serena promises to try soon, to give Bernie the same experience. They lay in bed talking about what happens next, Bernie was thinking about food. Serena was thinking about the change in their relationship, for the better. “Serena are you happy, with me I mean, do you love me really?” Serena turned and looked in Bernie’s eyes, they rubbed noses like an eskimo kiss as she tells Bernie “Yes I am happy, happier than I have ever been. Yes I love you Bernie, I truly do.”


End file.
